Beautiful
by merllet15115
Summary: Sebastian realizes just how beautiful his young master is. I kinda suck at summaries, but I swear it's good. Just read it please :D One-shot, fluffy.


So this is my first fanfic that I've done that is even remotely romantic, and only my third ever. Please leave comments! FYI kind of a lot of OOC, but hey, I tried...sort of. Anyways, hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns them.

* * *

Morning had arrived much too early, in Sebastian's opinion. He hadn't slept a wink, and he was dreading the moment when the sliver of sunlight peeking from the curtains would wake Ciel. He didn't want this night to end; it had been so…beautiful.

The previous evening had started off as any other, with him helping Ciel to get ready for the night. They went through their usual routine: bath, change, bed. Generally at the last step, Ciel would stay up for about an hour reading to himself, and then go to sleep.

But last night had been slightly different. Seemingly out of the blue, Ciel asked that Sebastian read to him instead. His butler's voice was deep and smooth, like waves of crimson silk. It was remarkably soothing, and Ciel wanted to hear what it sounded like when not offering sarcastic comments. He liked the idea of falling asleep to such a calming sound. Sebastian, of course, obeyed orders and read aloud for him.

Within two pages, Sebastian's voice had lulled Ciel to sleep. When Sebastian sensed that his work there was done, he looked over at his young master, and almost gasped at the sight. Ciel had fallen asleep on his stomach, with his face turned towards the candelabra set on the night stand. He had a small fist curled up by his face, which was half covered in silky grey locks. Sebastian could hear his soft breathing just barely coming out of his slightly ajar mouth. He looked beautiful, and it had caught Sebastian off guard.

The demon couldn't take his eyes off of the boy, he was enthralled. Instead of leaving, he simply sat and stared. When Ciel inevitably turned his head the other way hours later, Sebastian walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the edge. The thought of letting the boy out of his sight never even crossed the butler's mind.

However, watching from his seated position was growing tiring for Sebastian. He wanted to be closer, to feel Ciel's breath on his face, to let his eyes trace their way along his form, to stare at his porcelain skin and ashy hair. Without even realizing what he was doing, Sebastian first stripped down to his shirt (to avoid getting his suit wrinkled), then lifted up the covers and climbed in, his face now only a foot away from Ciel's.

Being so close, the temptation to run his fingers along the young boy's body, to twirl his hair, to hold him by the waist and wrap him in his arms, was unbearable. Luckily, though, Sebastian caught himself just before his fingers made contact with Ciel's face. Waking his young master would not be beneficial in any way, and he didn't think that involuntarily lying in bed with a demon would make him all that happy either.

Recoiling his arm, Sebastian could suddenly feel something move against his shin. Propping himself up on an elbow, he followed where the rest of Ciel's body was under the covers, and found that his legs were at a remarkably sharp angle to his torso, allowing his toes to just barely touching Sebastian. The feeling on his shin was Ciel curling his toes in his sleep.

Sebastian's first reaction was that the feeling of something else in bed would wake Ciel up, and he froze. But when nothing happened, he moved on to the cause of the toe-curling. Instantly, his mind went to all of the nightmares that had caused the boy so much fretful (or lack of) sleep, and how he would toss and turn until finally screaming and calling out for his faithful servant. However, this time the rest of Ciel's body was remarkably calm, and his face was so peaceful, making a nightmare unlikely.

Sebastian's mind moved to the next option that Ciel was having just a simple, pleasant dream. To be honest, Sebastian didn't know if it was even possible for the young earl to have regular dreams. After all, the only ones he ever heard about were the bad ones. Mulling it over for a while, he wondered what could possibly be in a pleasant dream for Ciel. Would it be about his parents? About Lizzie? Would he be there?

Sebastian felt the curl of toes again, accompanied by the small, contented sigh escaping Ciel's mouth, and knew that the boy's mind was, for once, at peace. When his toes were held still, though, Sebastian was acutely aware of the skin contact between them. The warmth was intoxicating, and made the temptation to cling to the boy yet again unbearable.

With a sudden rustle of the comforter, Ciel rolled over, taking his toes with him. The sudden loss of contact was almost heartbreaking for the butler, and he craved for it again. This time without stopping himself, Sebastian pulled himself closer to Ciel, slowly draping his arm across the boy's waist. Sebastian had pressed his own body up against the boy's as close as he dared, making sure not to wake him.

They remained this way until that stream of light began filtering through the curtains, when Sebastian began to dread Ciel's waking. As much as he wanted to see the beautiful blue and lilac eyes that were sure to greet him, he didn't want to see that anger that would be sure to follow once he saw the position they were in. All night the demon had been in bliss, with his sudden realization of how beautiful his master truly was and his privilege to be able to bask in it.

Far too soon, Sebastian felt Ciel begin to roll back over to face him. His eyes grew wide and his whole body went stiff, fearing his master's reaction to their current position. But Ciel's eyes never opened. Instead of waking, he brought his legs up into a ball as he nuzzled himself closer to Sebastian, curling his head into the demon's chest.

Sebastian remained frozen at first, then slowly relaxed, bringing his arm that was draped over the boy closer. He could feel warm breath on his chest and the rise and fall of the teen's small torso under his arm.

"Sebastian."

His senses heightened, Sebastian's whole body stiffened again. He prayed to the Devil that the small voice had only been his imagination.

"Sebastian, I know you can hear me."

Slowly, slowly, Sebastian nodded, too anxious to talk.

"I also know you've been here all night."

Thoughts were racing through Sebastian's mind. How could he know, hadn't he been asleep the entire time? What did he think the demon was doing? Was he angry?

"I'm not upset. I'm actually quite content. It's nice. I only have one question."

Regaining his voice, Sebastian answered with his usual, "Yes, my lord?"

"Why?"

Sighing, Sebastian thought of how to answer that. Why, indeed? Well, he supposed it was best to be honest.

"Because I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful? I'm not a girl, Sebastian."

"Certainly not, but that doesn't change anything. Men can be beautiful too."

"I suppose. I actually think that you're beautiful too."

Up until now, Ciel had remained with his neck curved, facing down. But now he lifted his head up and backed away slightly to look at Sebastian's reaction. In response, Sebastian looked simply as though he was thinking, not necessarily surprised. After all, he had chosen to look a certain way, and he knew it was attractive. But on the other hand, it was startling to hear recognition of it from Ciel.

"Thank you, my lord. However, I must point out that I am your butler, and you needn't flatter me. It is not appropriate."

"Oh, and it is for my butler to secretly try to cuddle with me at night?"

"No, I suppose not," Sebastian said, chuckling.

"We're a rather unconventional pair, anyways. Why not be more so?"

"I can't think of any reason, my lord."

"Good. Tell me, what's on my schedule for today?"

"If I recall correctly, which I do believe I do, nothing."

"Perfect. Then let's just stay like this for today, shall we?"

Slowly, Sebastian brought his marked hand up to the boy's face, pulling it closer. He snaked his arms around Ciel's torso, holding him like he had wanted to all night. Murmuring "yes, my lord" into his hair, Sebastian kissed his forehead, smiling. The boy really was beautiful.


End file.
